You are the sun and I am the moon
by SilenceAsTheyCome
Summary: Life for Sasuke was never easy now he has to pay the price for something he didn't do.
1. Chapter 1

You are the sun and I am the moon

**Chapter 1**: Life is nothing like the fairy tales.

Sasuke woke up to a small tapping on his bedroom window getting up slowly he heard the tapping grow louder and harder as he peaked his head up to see the neighborhood kids throw rocks. Sasuke growled opening the window with a loud slam. "CAN YOU KIDS LEAVE MY WINDOW FOR ONE GOD DAMN DAY?" A girl with two pig tails and rosy cheeks stuck her tongue out and the boy next to her laughed as they both said in unison "leaving you alone only makes you want to live a little longer." They both ran away chuckling. Closing his window after feeling the cold autumn breeze; he sighed when he looked at the time cursing under his breath he took a quick shower brushed his hair and fixed himself something to eat he was about to leave his glasses oh how he wished he could just for one day but it wouldn't matter everyone would pick on him even more knowing well he can't see.

He just made it before the bell rang for homeroom he smiled seeing there was one seat in the back on one would pay attention to him or call him to read a paragraph. As he sat down he looked to see Saukra and Ino wrap their arms around Naruto's laughing and giggling; Sasuke just sighed and looked out the window someone must of heard him because he felt a pair of hands grab his neck and slammed his head on the desk. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU RAT?" he looked up to see nothing but wild brown hair "I-it's nothing Inuzuka-sama." Kiba smiled and walked over to Naruto everyone was hanging to his every word and laughing without a care in the world while he sat all the way in the back quietly waiting for Kakashi to come in. after ten minutes of waiting and no teacher in site Kiba, Sakura, and Ino took it upon themselves to bother him. *Just fucking great want do they want now?*Saukra took his glasses "oh just look at these glasses Ino they are so old fashion." Ino joined in "well the Uchiha could buy himself a new pair but sadly no one would give him a new pair." Kiba laughed as Sasuke tried to get his only pair of glasses back from the girls as it was getting harder to breathe and he felt as if his eyes were on fire until he heard, "come on guys cool it off." Naruto took the glasses from Ino and handed them back to Sasuke not a minute later Kakashi came in waving his hand "Sorry, Sorry I had some things I had to take care of." He sat down at his desk and looked up at the clock "seeing how I was late it's free study." Everyone in the class cheered the crowded around Naruto while Kakashi read one of his books. Sasuke took this as a time to wash up in the boys bathroom sighing as he fell to his knees "It almost happened again….dammit" he whispered as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**~ In his dreams~**

The sky was a nice orange pinkish color meaning the sun was setting for the day this where you see a seven year old Sasuke running from crow "S-some…someone help me! Please!" As he was running he saw his older brother, training "BROTHER HELP THE CROW IS BACK!" he screamed as he tripped on his shoe lace. Itachi sighed as he looked up to see the crow hovering over them. He reached his arm out ordering the crow to come the crow landed on his arm and nudged her head on his cheek. This made Itachi shake his head and give out a low chuckle "Listen Sasuke our clan made a pack with the crows it's in our blood. You can no longer be in fear of them one day they will guide you to your potential" Sasuke groaned and nod" yeah yeah…like learning how to be one with Tsukuyomi to carry this power to our grave. I know you told me the story millions of times; so many times in fact I can recite the next thing you're going to say. Itachi laughed "I will save it for later, anyway mom wants us for dinner." Both the brothers walked side by side as the crow went to take another path headed toward the sunset.

** ~End Dream~**

Sasuke woke up to the bell ringing for the next class to start he knew today was going to suck when he felt tears come down his cheeks. Entering out the boy's bathroom Sasuke saw Hinata holding his bag tight and smiled "U-um…y-you left this...so I was going to give this to you so you wouldn't be late." Sasuke smiled and bowed taking the bag "Thank you Hyuga –Sama" Hinata blushed "Oh no...please don't call me that…It's just Hinata ok?" he smiled as he saw her wiped a strain of hair behind her ear. "Well see you next class." Sasuke watched as Hinata walked down the hall, he liked her he always liked her she was the only one in the village that even talked to him though she is a shy and noble girl for her to be talking to the likes of him must mean he has some good in him. After the encounter with Hinata half of the day went by no one said much to him or tripped him over; It was lunch time and around this time he would see Hinata with her cousin and his friends all of them laughing without a care in the world but that didn't matter to him much as his eyes was always on Hinata never once taking his eyes off of her *She's just so beautiful..* he thought as he took another bite of his rice ball then he saw Naruto come up and now the crowed was getting bigger and bit by bit Hinata was being covered up by shadows of his peers. *What rotten luck.* he mumbled as he got up to throw the trash away.

When walking home Sasuke made sure not to run into anybody he just wanted to go home do his homework and rest. But the gods had other plans by making Sasuke's bus go without him leaving him dead in the cold autumn rain he walked the rest of the way home cold and wet until he notice the rain stopped he looked up to see a smiling Hinata "We wouldn't want you catching a cold now do we?" she giggled all he could do was shake his head "you seem quiet today…was it because of Kiba?" Sasuke looked down "No…I had another dream about my brother today…twice." She nodded. "I'm guessing that day still hunts you?" He shook his head again "N-no it's not bad anymore, its good memories now…" this made him pause and turned to Hinata "Why are you with me anyway?" she shrugged "I don't have a reason Uchiha-kun, I'm not like the others I'm not going to hate you for what your family did. It's not your fault." He wanted to hug her to kiss her to thank her for those words but all he could do was blush and fall to the ground when he felt a foot knock him down. Looking up Sasuke saw the one and only Neji Hyuga growling and staring down at him 'worthless….why are you talking to such filth Hinata-sama? You know you shouldn't be talking to him." Hinata took Neji by the collar and looked him dead in the eye showing no fear "I WILL NOT HAVE SUCH WORDS SPOKEN IN FRONT OF ME DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR NEJI!?" as Sasuke got up he saw the look on Neji's face it was both out of respect and fear of Hinata he never saw Hinata look more beautiful, downright sexy in handling her cousin. "NOW BOW YOUR HEAD AND SAY SORRY BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU." Neji growled "I …sorry." Hinata sighed and handed Sasuke her umbrella "give it to me tomorrow. Don't forget ok?" she left pulling a mumbling Neji to her side. Turning the lock to the Uchiha gate he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder he sighed knowing who it was, next he felt a punch making him land on the ground "So you think your hot stuff for having Hinata show you kindness." He knew it….he knew today would not be his day.


	2. Chapter 2

You are the sun and I am the moon

**Chapter 2**: The tears Angels let fall.

Sasuke looked up to see no one other than Kiba with Ino and Shikamaru coming up from behind. Everyone meet Ino Yamanaka, blonde hair and blue eyes with a nice body to boot she stands about five feet and six inches tall. She had her hair in two high pig tails with black and purple bows on each side; she wore a short black and purple dress with high combat boots with spikes at the tip. Ino walked up to Sasuke and lifted his head "I think you should come with us, for old time's sake?" she batted her eyes then looked over to Shikamaru Nara the smartest guy in Konoha High's graduating class. He stood near six inches tall, nice built wears his dark brown hair in a spiky ponytail with a bang coming down his left side almost covering his light brown eye. He wore a green and gray jacket covering his green shirt that looked to the point of being worn out; his pants were the usual navy blue baggy jeans and white sneakers with black laces. Shikamaru looked up at the gray sky blowing out the cigarette smoke from his lips and let out a mumble "Let's just hurry up and do this shit before it rains I don't want to get soaked." He walked down the block leaving Ino holding Sasuke's left arm while Kiba grabbed his right. Kiba stood about five feet and seven inches tall, his spiky brown hair being covered in an orange beanie with yellow stripes going across, He wore a brown jacket covering an orange shirt and navy blue jeans and black sneakers. He set his dark brown eyes on Sasuke's bag and nodded at Ino "Leave that shit here, where we're going I don't think he'd need it." Ino happily kicked Sasuke's bag to the side "Oh the fun we will have." She laughed as both she and Kiba dragged Sasuke with them "God I hate my life." He thought.

~Two Hours Later~

Ino laughed as Kiba punched Sasuke harder in the gut making him spit up more blood on the muddy ground near the abandon school building. He laid there as the rain poured on him making it very hard to see as Kiba lifted Sasuke by his hair and growled "It's because of your family that I am the way I am. If it wasn't for your family my sister and mother would be here." Sasuke nodded, it's always like this every week or every other week Kiba would say the same thing over and over; tears coming down both their faces. "IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT! I HATE YOU!" He cried again. Ino stopped laughing and held Kiba's punches "It's my turn" she said with a sad smile, she pulled at the bows making her hair fall down like a waterfall; from where Sasuke was laying and the way the sky light it was a perfect shade of gray and white made her look more like an angel, but instead of wings of an angel it was the wings of a demon. Ino walked over slowly to Sasuke using one of her bow strings to tie his hands behind his back; Sasuke knew what was about to happen when both Shikamaru and Kiba left the back yard. *Please god not now…Fuck this can't be happening" Ino then tied the second string around his neck and whispered "Oh come on, you like it. You enjoy it. Your cousin did. We've done it soo many times Sasu-kun I'm shocked you don't beg for me" she giggled when really it was pain behind it all. Sasuke understood why she did this he understood why everyone did this to him, but deep inside he wanted them to stop he just wanted everyone to forget. After Ino was done the next was Shikamaru, but this time he came alone and pulled up a chair. "This routine of ours, you know the deal" he said as he sat down on the chair "Pull your pants back up." He blew out smoke as Sasuke came near him and sat on his knees hissing in pain, he felt like shit all he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. He thought as he heard a clicking noise; Sasuke looked up to see what he could make out to be a gun "Y-you're going to kill me this time?" Shikamaru smiled and licked his lips blowing smoke in Sasuke's face and mumbled darkly "and if I did…Ya' think people would miss you? You're the only reason why memories hunt us; sadly we can't forget them because your ass is still here. He took the cigarette out his mouth and put in Sasuke's "I'm going to be kind tonight, I'm not in much of a mood to kick your ass but just know when you think no one is watching, I'm always one step behind you and one day I just might do it, I might just blow your fucking brains out." Sasuke shivered as the rain fell down more. Shikamaru pulled his hood up; staring down at him pushing the gun to his head harder "It excites me when I think about killing you." He laughed "no more Uchiha, No more seeing your ugly ass around my village!" One more click was heard as Shikamaru's laugh grew hysterical. then the next thing Sasuke knew he was on the ground, when he came to he heard a loud *bang*, looking up to see Shikamaru's eyes looked almost demon like as the thunder came down with a loud *CRASH*, with the gun still pointed at him "I'm going to turn around now and when I count to ten I don't want to see you until class next week." Sasuke nodded as he slowly got up and walked away until he couldn't hear his voice anymore.

All Sasuke could see were blurry lights and the smell of the streets after the rain, everything was numb but what others could see were a limping boy; like something out of a zombie movie. What made it worse were the harsh words being whispered and the sound of someone throwing a fish at Sasuke's feet but he didn't seem to care as he made his way to god knows where.

**~*Dream Time*~ **

"We should be the one's ruling this village not the Namikaze or the Uzumaki bitch!" Sasuke's father roared as his wife smiled "now, now dear not so loud" she giggled "Sasuke is sleeping" he sighed "That boy should hurry up and learn he's too busy being afraid." Itachi patted his father's hands "he will soon father and when that day comes we all will have our place among the village" Sasuke covered his mouth in shock as he saw his own brother give off a sick twisted smile. His father looked down "He has one more year If not we are going as planned I will not hear another word understand?" Sasuke's mother got up "Let me check on him, continue talking I'll be back" Sasuke made a dash toward his room, doing a summersault landing safely under the covers pretending to be sleeping. "Oh such a good boy he is" he felt his mother's hand wiping the hair from his face she kissed him and closed the door. For the rest of the night Sasuke heard the cheers of his family members; all he could do was cry, what is a boy his age supposed to do.

**~*End Dream*~**

When Sasuke woke up he saw the sun was shining and instead of being in his own bed or in the middle of a ditch somewhere, he was in someone else's house. He slowly got up but hissed at the pain and laid back down; noticing the yellow walls and red computer on a brown desk near the closet. *Whose room is this, the hell am I?* Just when he thought that a girl who looked to be the age of eighteen slide the door open. Her hair was in two Chinese style braids her bangs coming past her eye brows; her eyes were brown just like her hair she wore a yellow tang top and black capris. She ran toward him grinning "Oh MY God, you're finally awake" She sat on the bed "W-who are you…?" Sasuke ask as he felt the room starting to spin "My name is TenTen and you my dear friend have been out for four days now." He blinked *F-four days...damn* "I missed school didn't I?" TenTen blinked "You were knocked out for four days straight and all you can think about is school? Holy cow where were you when I was in high school?" she got of the bed and clapped her hands "Oh, That's right" she ran to the door and yell out "He's ready for examination!" TenTen stepped aside as a woman with long blonde hair in a messy braid came in and winked at him. "Hello Sasuke it's been a while" his eyes widen "Tsunade?"


	3. Chapter 3

You are the sun and I am the moon

**Chapter 3**: What is done in the dark…

Tsunade walked into the room and pulled the chair from TenTen's desk. She looked at the boy and sighed. *It seems he's still paying for the crime he didn't commit* She observed while glancing towards TenTen. She then glanced over to Sasuke "So tell me what's been going on for the past couple of years I've been away." Sasuke sat there looking out the window. As the memories flashed through his mind, the memories of being held against his will, punched, stabbed and even raped. Soon everything the years of pain came crashing down upon his head, making his already raging headache worse. The tears wouldn't stop Tenten held Sasuke in a tight embrace and looked over to Tsunade "I…don't think it's the best time to be asking such questions." she murmured. Tsunade stood up and sat near the left side of the bed "You don't have to answer right now; we could talk about it when you're ready." Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade giving him a small smile. "Thank you…" he whispered, Sasuke hadn't felt warmth from another person in almost nine years.

**Somewhere, deep within parts of Konoha, **trees were scattered around the field, some split down the middle and resting on the roofs of broken buildings. The buildings were in pieces and are still falling apart at this very moment. You'll see an abandon school where you can hear the moans of girls and boys. There sitting in the middle of it all was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, he sighed as the two girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka looked up at him smiling. "We hoped we pleased you Master Uzumaki" they said in unison. Naruto smirked as he patting their heads. "Why yes, you have now run along and have fun with the others." Both girls ran over to the next room to where Kiba and another boy were having their "fun" He got up from his seat eyed the smoking Shikamaru. Puffs of the smoke sailed through the room. The brisk smell tingled Naruto's nose. Shikamaru felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck and felt a tongue near his ear lope "You did very good Shika, only a little bit longer and then he'll be mine." Shikamaru's hand was in his pocket messing with the gun staring straight at the walls, thinking about shooting more holes into them. "You've made your king very happy you know that?" He felt a kiss on his neck and sighed "Yeah..." he mumbled through his cigarette. Naruto licked Shikamaru's neck; the metal of his tongue ring brushing against his skin. "Just one more job then you are free to go." Shikamaru felt hands slide up underneath his shirt "You said that the last time Naruto, I can't keep doing this, I have a kid to think about." His body was swung around to face a pair of glowing blood red eyes that had a hint of killing intent. "That kid isn't even yours Shika, keep playing daddy and see where your ass ends up." *click* *click* Shikamaru clicked the safety of his gun back and forth "I want you to follow him and make me look like the good guy, ok? Can you do that for your friend?" Naruto laughed mockingly then whispered in his ear "Your master?" Shikamaru nodded "I will do as I'm told" Naruto smiled and walked away "you're cleared to return home to the worthless bitch and her bastard son." When Shikamaru left the building he fell to his knees repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over in his head.

**Back at Tsunade's House**, Tenten was doing her best to make Sasuke laugh. Surprisingly it seemed to be working. "So two oranges walk into a bar and the bartender asks what can I serve you fellas?" Sasuke laughed hard at Tenten's crudely made jokes she was trying and that was all he could ever ask for. He ceased his laughter as he looked curiously to look at a picture of a woman in a long black jacket with her hair in Chinese style buns. "That's a picture of my mother" Sasuke blinked, without thinking he asked "where is she?" Tenten's eyes cascaded with sadness "She died in the great Konoha Fire years back." Sasuke looked down "sorry." He apologized, She smacked his back "dude don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." He looked up to see that her smile had reappeared. "Do you have another question?" He nodded "What about your father?" This time Tenten's eyes showed anger bitter mirth, "The bastard left us a year before the fire, talking about how he had met someone else…" In the next moment, he witnessed Tenten's fist pierce through a part of the head board, breaking it in half. *Oh shit* he thought to himself as he ducked. The next thing he knew the door slid open for him to see Hinata and Tsunade step in just in time for the piece of wood to hit Hinata upside her head.

In the next block over all you heard was: TENTEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

To be continued.


End file.
